


generosity is a virtue (that ladd russo possesses in greater quantities than patience)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [6]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, PWP, Stabbing Mention, Vaginal Fingering, death mention, par for the fucking course my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Listen to that, after all the times I tell you to be patient, and I'm not much better.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	generosity is a virtue (that ladd russo possesses in greater quantities than patience)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more porn? I've fallen too deep into this trash heap. Help.

She wakes up after a particularly vivid dream with a knife plunging into her chest, her last sight that entrancing grin before she's jolted awake, as if her body perceives one of her favorite fantasies as some sort of nightmare. Lua is sure that there's something poignant to be found in there, perhaps about her perception versus that of the rest of the world, but it's too early for such serious thoughts. It is morning, at least, and not too early for her to wake up, so she doesn't have to regret any lost sleep.

Ladd is still sleeping behind her, the most still she ever sees him, and even so, he still fidgets sometimes, and she often wonders what sort of dreams he must be having. There's usually the hint of a smile playing at his lips, and she's glad to know that they're good dreams, at the very least. He's holding her so close now, and her back is to him, his grip so tight that she can't turn to look at him and see if he's smiling now, but she can feel his breath on the back of her neck. Her pulse quickens as she remembers her own dream, and she can feel a dull ache growing between her legs. If only today could be the day, but she knows without having to ask that he isn't ready yet, and she doesn't want to rush him.

Really, she doesn't want to do anything that could inconvenience him, and even though he insists that he wants to make her happy and that nothing is too much if it makes her smile, she still does whatever she can to make sure she isn't too demanding of him. Even now, she won't wake him up despite the fact that she wants him quite badly. She'd rather let him sleep than interrupt it for her own desires.

Her breath hitches in her throat and she squirms a bit, her legs squeezed together in an attempt to solve her problem with minimal fuss. She becomes more and more aware of the heat of his body against hers, and more than anything, she wants him to be the one to help her. But still she tries not to wake him, even when she squirms in such a way that she's pressed back against him, and can feel that he's semi-hard and that his dreams must be very good indeed. They were both surprised to find that the other had an appetite to match, and it's not surprising to her that he wants it now too, even in his sleep.

She's just beginning to wonder if maybe she can justify waking him up, if it's to relieve him of his own predicament, when she feels him stirring behind her, and then there's a gentle hand around her throat. Not squeezing this time, just resting on her neck to let her know he's there. He lets out a low chuckle, pressing into her back so that she can feel him as gets completely hard.

"You're not trying to pleasure yourself right next to me, are you?" he asks, before tsking. "Oh, Lua, baby, you know you don't gotta do my job for me, right?" He slips another hand between her legs, and moans softly. "If you want me so bad- and I can tell ya do- just say something. Alright?"

"I didn't want to bother you," she says quietly, and he slips a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp.

"You aren't bothering me!" He sounds almost exasperated, but then he laughs again. "Can't you feel me, baby? How crazy you're driving me?" Now he starts to squeeze her throat, not hard enough yet to cut off her air, and she whimpers, leaning into his touch.

She's always loved how delicate she feels under his touch, how absolutely small and defenseless he makes her feel, how his hand nearly encircles her entire neck. He tightens his hold more and more, until finally it's a struggle to breathe and then she really gets excited, her mouth open in soundless, breathy moans. Soon, she won't be able to breathe at all, and then it's just a matter of whether or not he decides to let go or not, and if he doesn't...if he doesn't...

"Don't get too excited," he says, releasing his hold before her vision even begins to blur. "I can't even see your face from back here, you really think I'm gonna do it now?"

"Then...if it's not right now, then please..." She nearly stumbles over her words as she tries to think of how to ask him. "Do whatever you want with me," she finally says. It's close enough at least.

"No, no, no! That's not right at all, you're the one who woke up wanting this, baby!" He pauses before adding, "Well, so did I, but...you woke up first! Whattaya say, doll? You wanna let me take care of you, or what?"

If she were in her right frame of mind she would reply that if he's happy, she's happy, but she's far from her right frame of mind right now, and it's easier to be selfish when she can't think straight. He flexes his finger inside of her and it's all she can do to whimper out, "Y-yes."

"That's just what I like to hear," he replies, and he nips at her ear. The hand that was previously around her neck is suddenly cupping one of her breasts, and he makes a sound that is almost like a growl. "Oh, I really wish I could see your face right now, how goddamn lively you probably look! But it's easier to do this from back here, isn't it? And this is all about you, my _darling_." The word is dripping with something she can't quite put a name to- it is not malice and it is not affection, and only he would be able to combine the two and make it sound so lovely.

After groping her softly, he takes a nipple between his thumb and his index finger, rolling it between the two as she gasps and whimpers and leans her head back into his shoulder in ecstasy, closing her eyes. He shifts a bit so that she can rest on his shoulder completely and says, "Hey, wouldja look at that! I can see you like this! Great idea, baby." She opens her eyes to see his upside down smile.

He starts stroking her clit with one of his fingers, and she practically melts at the touch, biting her lip. Ladd just keeps grinning down at her, and she's so pleased to see that look in his eyes, pleased to know that she can still give him that little spark that he only ever gets from one other activity. She wonders how magnified it will be when he finally kills her, when he is able to have the best of both worlds.

"Please tell me you're getting close, cos I don't think I'm gonna be able to wait much longer!" He has a long laugh at that, and she's glad he isn't expecting an answer, because she is, in fact, so close that she isn't sure she can speak. "Listen to that, after all the times I tell you to be patient, and I'm not much better. But you know I love you, you know that."

She wants to tell him she loves him too, that he's her whole world, but she's right; she can't speak at all, and all she can manage are a few pathetic whimpers. He starts to grind against her from behind, groaning at the contact, and she can feel how badly he needs her now, how much he's been holding back just for her sake, and that is what does her in.

"You're so damn beautiful," he moans as he watches her. "I just gotta have you now, okay?" She didn't notice when he dropped his hand from her breast or when he pulled back from her a bit, but she can feel his arm bumping into her back and knows that he's already taken himself in hand because he's that impatient for her.

"I'm all yours," she replies, finding her voice just in time.


End file.
